


"somethings wrong with Pop!"

by Juun



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: Robin comes home to find an unnerving scene, Pops is laughing manically! and crying! for no reason? Robin does what any child would- call the other dad for help!





	"somethings wrong with Pop!"

Robin had a good day at school, He was learning about Alexander Hamilton and the class was going to put on a version of the musical for the school, Robin was cast as King George. It was exactly the part he wanted.

He rushed off the bus to tell The Joker, or "pops" this news. Only to find that the clown had not made Robin the snack usually waiting for the boy.

"did he go shopping?" Robin thought. It was not unusual for pops to miscalculate the time. But there was always a note left.

Suddenly, Robin heard it. At first, it was just some giggling. It grew louder. Manic, even. It was coming from the bedroom. the door was locked. Robin knocked.

"Pops?" the laughing grew, it almost became sobbing.  
"what's happening?!" Robin did the only thing he could do.  
picked up the phone and call Batman.

"dad?" Robin whispered, not wanting Joker to worry about his own safety.

"Hey Robin. I'll be home soon, I just need to-"  
robin cut the hero off. "somethings wrong with Pops. He's locked himself in your bedroom."

"is he laughing?"

"Yeah, I'm scared." the boy wonder replied.

"He'll be okay, son, he's having a panic attack. Just tell him though the door that you're home and tell him I'll be home soon, I'm on my way now." and with that, the bat hung up

"Pops?" Robin cooed.  
Joker gasped for breath then laughed again.

"I'm home and Dad is on his way"

"haHAH O AHHAHAH Kay" was the reply.  
a few minutes past. Robin decided to rehearse a bit, he only had a few lines other then singing so he did those.  
suddenly the elevator opened and Batman was in the house.

"DAD!' Robin rushed to hug one of his fathers.

"Hey, Robin." Batman returned the hug.

"I'm going to go help Pops calm down. Would you like to help?"

"...I'm scared," Robin replied.

"just come into the room when you'd like to," Batman said as he bashed the door to the bedroom in.  
Joker was tightly wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, his makeup running with tears. batman approached slowly.

"may I hold you?" Bruce asked.  
the clown nodded.

"shhh..." Batman simply hugged the other man.

"Jokes... you gotta stop locking the door. What if Robin needed you?"  
Joker began slowing his breaths."ha...embarrassing...hehe"

"Hon, He needs to know you are there for him. He's here for you..."  
Robin crept into the room.

"hey...Pops." Robin crawled onto the bed and Joker did not hesitate to hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry. heh... I didn't want you to...see me...like this."  
Joker was coming down off a horrible high, and as such, whispered "I love you two." and fell asleep.  
robin and Batman, who were still on the bed, slowly followed.  
the calm after the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while coming down from a panic attack myself.


End file.
